MS158 Anime Wiki
LMAO you better pass this down to the next generation... Also if u want to add people to the character pages, give me the title of page and comment or just notify me. XD LMAO From the creator -Sasuky trash wiki This wiki is about the succulent anime of the stellar MS158 anime. We discover the hidden lizard people, the Puhalski sans, and the enthusiastic students in this area. The literal humanity in this world disgusts our school to no end. ANIME CREATED BY gay boi Description MS158 is a place full of crazy people. This is a place of odd creatures. We have the waffle wars and the Puhalski. What more can you ask for? Join our website today to experience the crazy people that are in this place. Or leave. Just leave. You're probably just here to procrastinate. Go away. Story of the MS158 anime ORIGIN ARC: During the Big Bang, the two gods God and Anti God lived in peace. In a conflict, parts of the gods struck earth and the universe was in an imbalance. This conflict happened right after homo sapiens emerged. Birth of Puhalski On the Star Polaris, a baby named ICAPP was born. the start's ignition forced ICAPP's parents to send him to Earth. On Earth, a remnant of god entered ICAPP and gave him powers. ICAPP later changed his polarian name to the Earth name of Walter Puhalski. Puhalski used his powers to teach people how to harness their stands. Though he seemed happy, he longed to not be immortal. immortality meant that he would have to see his friends die. He longed for death. ligma Benetolli Origin Arc: In old Italy, the benetolli's quickly rose to power and obtained the remnant of anti-god. The benetollis wanted more power and have scoured the world for the last piece. Gianotti Pasta Recipe Arc: Romeo Gianotti, an opposer of the benetolli rule hoped to stop the family. Romeo scoured the Earth for a way to stop them and finally met Puhalski. Puhalski, hoping to become less immortal extracted a piece of his remnant to give to give to Romeo to hide in a secret place and failed. Romeo studied Puhalski and eventually found out how to make a remnant, and labeled it "The Giannotti Pasta Recipe". Romeo was the only one who could figure it out. The Benetollis found out about Romeo's plan and had him executed. Romeo killed himself before passing the recipe to an unbeknownst family member. They have passed it down generation to generation since, and now it is in the hands of Anthony Gianotti. The Benetollis are the most powerful family in Italy and are searching for the recipe in order to become god. Schanderu-san Birth Arc. The Benetolliis, hoping to rival Puhalski's immense power and to safely retrieve the recipe, created a group of test subjects with artificial remnants. There were 3 subjects that stood out, SUB-66, Sub-98, and Sub- 108. In the end, sub-66 proved to be the strongest one and was given an artificial stand. sub-66 was given the name schandelu-san and was disguised as a principal. He was deployed at MS158q and killed the past principle, Napi-san. Schandelu- san lowkey hates his creators and wants to start his own family. Schandelu is also part lizard person. to be continued..... Benetolli and thot team up arc.. The Benetollis and the thots teamed up to create a foe that could rival that of Puhalski-san. The secret motive for all world wars was secretly because of the alliance. THE 6TH GRADE ARC origin.. (chapter 1-267) in manga. The Benetolli hire mercenaries to begin phase 1 of the recipe retrieval plan. Bergfeld-sensei, a C-class stand user is hired in exchange for candy crush levels to fight the SQUAAAD. One day, Colin-chan, Ethan-kun, Justin-sensei, and Miguel-sama figure out that there is something mischevious happening behind the scenes. Colin-chan unleashes his stand for the first time, thot slayer to fight an unidentified person. Ethan-kun unleashes his stand, BIGBOI, which can make him go stealth mode, and Miguel-sama uses his stand, wall jumper. This stand gives him a lateral of up to a trillion in its true form. Justin-sama uses his stand given to him by the thot assasins, thotslicer. This gives him an arsenal of thot slaying weapons instantly. The unidentified person uses his/her stand, which can summon any character from candy crush. In a heated altercation, the boys win and wound the unidentified person. The unidentified person flees. TEACHER STANDS ARC The Origin of the Ms158 Thot Slayers In the beginning, God created the heaven and the earth. He loved the earth so much that he gave life to what we know as humans. But we all had hidden ambitions inside. It was the desire to be THOTs. By not listening to Mashiah (also known as mesiah), our ancestors have consume the fruit of THOT and Billy Herrington. The onna, who were naked, started wearing the shortest of shorts and tank tops... The men were wearing the gayest of the gayest clothing ever to exist... But as all story goes, evil did not last long. Soon, there came a few who realized that their actions and ways of dressing were clearly wrong. This was when Schanderu-san and the mother of the Thot Slayers, Colin-chan's mother came in. Schanderu-san trained for years after realizing the mistake he has been making. So did Colin-chan's mother. Together, they developed the motive and the most basic skill of thot slaying that we call as Dress Coded. The Thot Slaying Skills Dress Coded ''As mentioned, this is the most basic Thot-slaying skill to ever exist. All other that-slaying skills were either inspired or based off of this skill. This skill instantly obliterates ''Be Gone THOT B0I Category:Browse Category:STAND